


A Thousand Ways To Fall In Love

by blue_noize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Laith, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Short Stories, Sickeningly Sweet, Sweetness, Witch!Keith, Witch!Lance, klance, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: There are a thousand ways to fall in love, each more precious and enchanting than the last.Which one will you choose today~?Hey, ya'll Blaine/Ghost here starting a thing that has a bunch of my drabbles in it.  I've been writing a lot of them and thought it was about time to compile them into a coherent document, thingy that people can read.  I may or may not be posting these to my instagram, ---> @ghosts.of.paradise <---  I'm not sure yet.  One of them is already posted on there, its under the same name as this chapter.  I'll be posting these as I write them, and I'm sorry they're short.  I seem to only be able to make short things lately.  I've been having a hard time, mental health wise.Thanks for checking this outEnjoy~





	1. No Place Like Home

_**I got everything I need right here.  There's no one else I need to call ~John Legend** _

* * *

 

 

If Keith was nervous, you'd never be able to tell. The man kept his back to the door, arms crossed, posture straight as he waited. He was tense, sure, but when did Keith _not_ have his entire body tensed like a coiled spring? Constantly ready to snap like one, too.

 

Ready for anything and everything; that's what he always told himself.

 

But waiting for his fiance was something he would never get used to.

 

"Come on, Lance, hurry up," the ravenette mumbled to himself, beginning to tap his foot. He was wringing his hands against the fabric of his jacket sleeves. The brunet's flight had gotten in like two hours ago. It didn't take _that_ long to get from the airport to their apartment. "I've waited this long for you to come home; I don't want to wait anymore."

 

A vibration went off in Keith's pocket then, his phone shaking against the fabric of his jeans, causing a weird shudder to go down his leg. Wrenching the device into the open, the man squinted down at the number.

 

He didn't recognize it.

 

"Hello?" Keith answered, albeit a bit warily. He wasn't sure who would be calling him right now, and if it was anyone from the Blade, he might have to murder someone. "This is Kogane speaking." There was only silence on the other end. "Uhm, can I help you with anything?" _"_

 

_You can help me by opening the door~"_ The voice that came through the earpiece speared through Keith's chest, sending shudders of relief and longing through the ravenette's body. _"What's the matter, baby? Cat got your tongue?"_ the voice continued when Keith didn't answer.

 

Suddenly springing into action, Keith tossed his phone onto the couch and spun around so quick that his feet began to slip. He was across the room, slamming open the door so quick that his poor fiance didn't even have time to react.

 

 "Woah!" The surprised sound Lance emitted was muffled by jacket covered arms as Keith tackled him. The man dropped his bags heavily to the ground. "Take it easy there, Mullet, or you're gonna knock me down the stairs!!"

 

Keith's only reaction as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the brunet's neck, soaking up the scent of the man he would finally marry in just a few weeks, was to murmur, "God, fuck, _I missed you._ "

 

Warm arms wrapped around Keith's shaking shoulders, and it wasn't until then that the ravenette realized that tears were beginning to slip down his cheeks and under his chin.

 

"I missed you, too, _mi vida_ ~"

 

Keith withdrew only slightly, just enough to lean up and press his lips softly against Lance's, his lips pliant as Keith tasted the mild hint of airplane alcohol still on his breath. But Keith didn't care about that taste.

 

He was just happy to have this man in his arms again at last. Lance immediately leaned into the embrace, into the kiss that held so much but was in fact something so small compared to the emotions raging inside of him in that moment. The brunet's body, through broader and slightly taller than Keith's, was a perfect fit against the ravenette's own.

 

As they shared a moment that held all the emotion and loneliness of their two months apart, Keith felt all that tension from earlier just...slip away.

 

Because Lance was home, and that's all that mattered.


	2. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a small excerpt from magic user/Witch AU I've had an idea in my head about for a while, and I see this beautiful candle picture by @_kiilea on instagram that I just HAD to write a thing for it. This one is going on instagram because she's the one who inspired it.

_**I'm not alone...because of you  ~Shelter (Porter Robinson)** _

* * *

 

"It's just a candle," Lance was saying. "Just a small flame. You can do it, baby."

Keith looked up at the other witch, those ocean eyes sparkling bright with confidence. But not confidence in himself.

Confidence in Keith. The nervous witch glanced down at the little tealight, nestled in a glinting crystal bloom.

If Lance believed in him...

Keith took a clearing breath. Stormy eyes slid closed as he focused on the faith and love coming off of his partner in waves. He could do this, because Lance knew he could.

And that's all that counted.

Pulling at the air around him, Keith whispered one word.

"Lux..."

His voice, though soft, still reverberated around the room. They crystal bloom grew warm where it lay nestled in his palms.

Soft lips were pressed to Keith's temple; careful fingers tucked stray locks behind his ear.

"See?" Lance whispered, adoration apparent in his voice. "I knew you could do it, _mi vida_."

Keith opened his eyes. The candle was alight, but he wasn't looking at the flame. Instead, his eyes were drawn farther upwards to look soul deep into twin pools of calm oceanic waves.

He could do it,

Because Lance knew he could.


End file.
